Pull-straps are used and applied to window and patio awning assemblies mounted on RV and other motor vehicles. To date, these straps have been found to deteriorate, to become discolored, or even to break. The deterioration is usually caused by exposure to ultraviolet rays of the sun and to nature's wind and other elements. Deteriorated straps, if still useable, require sewing to maintain their operational function with an awning's roller-tube assembly. With today's commercial assemblages, do-it-yourself-owners or operators of RV's or like vehicles re-sew their RV's pull-straps because of such deterioration, or because of prices, or buy and install fresh ones. A longer-life pull-strap assembly is also looked forward to in an advance of the applicable art. There is a need to remove these disadvantages to a mobile vehicle operator, as this invention does.
An advantage in this invention is the elimination of the need to remove or disassemble an end cap on some awning roller assemblies so that another pull strap can be installed in the pull-strap slot of the awning's roller-tube. In other awning roller-tube assemblies a hole is formed directly across the roller tube's slot to install the invention's pull-strap assembly to the awning's roller-tube assembly.
Another advantage in this invention is to provide for an accurate length for the pull-strap in its assemblage, between its roller-tube assembly and a fixed hooking member on a side wall panel, by the inclusion of a multiple number of pockets into one of which a connector is inserted and installed in a slot of the roller-tube assembly whereby the length of the pull-strap is adjustable to achieve such accuracy.